


Resolutions

by happierhere



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Gen, Humor, New Year's Resolutions, Team as Family, Thirteen is a sugar addict, Thirteen loves the biscuit dispenser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happierhere/pseuds/happierhere
Summary: The Doctor has a sweet tooth. But why are all the sweets gone?





	Resolutions

 

She should have realised something was up sooner. Should have used her _spidey-sense_ or whatever nonsense it was Ryan called her awesome powers of observation.

But was hardly fair when her Tardis and her companions ganged up on her. She reviewed the evidence in her mind.

The new breakfast regimen had been the first thing that changed. Graham spend a lot of time in the kitchen every morning preparing those oatmeal bowls. So it was important to be polite and eat it even though it tasted like warm glue. Those chocolate chips and the red fruity bits were quite tasty at least.  She’d assumed they would return to croissants and cereal soon enough.

Then there was Ryan, who had discovered the Virtual Reality room – _no, you can’t call it the Holodeck, Ryan_ – and had insisted she created challenging obstacle courses for him, with a lot of ladders. And then insisted she work-out with him. She quite enjoyed that. Slept like a baby, that night.

Yaz on the other hand had started requesting vegetarian meals for the group when they went off world. She’d chalked that up to the young Muslim woman’s worries about non-halal food.

All instances were innocent by themselves. But combined with the Tardis’ latest betrayal, it became all too clear. They had conspired against her.

She still couldn’t believe the Tardis had switched the biscuit dispenser of. At first, she just thought she hadn’t pressed the pedal hard enough. Or there was a slight blockage. But after the seventh or eighth (ok, maybe twentieth…) push, the Tardis had zapped her – actually zapped her– and send a loud telepathic *NO* to her mind. Like she was a misbehaving puppy.

A balanced diet, more exercise, and most importantly, no sugar? They were making her eat healthily! Her, a three thousand year old Time Lord… well Lady. She could manage her own diet, thank you very much. And if the Tardis didn’t give her cookies, she would very well get them herself. With a last annoyed glare at the console, she stomped off to the kitchen.

She found Graham and Yaz sitting at the kitchen table.  He was reading the paper, she was making a fruit salad. Ugh, more _fruit._ They were being very innocent, like nothing was wrong. The sneaky little Daleks.

Pointedly ignoring them she headed to the upper left cabinet and opened its doors. Empty. She tried another door. Muesli. Yuck. And another. Fruit. What in blazes was going on?

She turned around, put her hand on her hips and tried her best to channel her inner Missy.

“Where. Are. All. The. Biscuits?”

Hmm, maybe a little more constipated than angry. It was a good first try, she reckoned. She wasn’t used to being mad at her new friends. They were a good lot. When they didn’t hide her sugar.   

Graham put his paper down and answered. “The Tardis helped us send them to the all-girls orphanage on Lobos. Anonymously off course.”

She bit her tongue. Wouldn’t be very Doctor-y for her to go off on charity. But those were _her_ cookies! Why would they _do_ that?

“So the jammy dodgers?” She tried, hoping against hope some of her friends had survived.  

“Gone.” Graham answered.

“The custard creams?”

“Gone.”

“Even the Jaffa Cakes?”

“We donated all the biscuits, Doctor. And the sweets.”

The Jelly babies! At least three of her former incarnations turned over in their grave. Her future grave. Whatever.

“But I want a treat!” Did she just stomp her foot? A tad immature perhaps. But she deserved one, honestly. All that hard work tinkering with the Tardis’ engines.

“Here’s an apple.”

Yaz threw one in her direction. She caught it with her left arm. 10 points to the Doctor! Only she didn’t want an apple. So she lobbed it right back at the young girl.

“I’m allergic.” She stated dryly.

“I’ve seen you eat apples before.”

The Doctor pouted. That wasn’t fair. Yaz had a better glare than she had! Quiet motherly. Probably learned it from Najia Khan. Ooh, that’s right!

“What about Yaz’s mum cookies?” She asked Graham. Those were good!

But Yaz answered .”You polished those off about four hours after we got them. And you didn’t share.”

More glaring. As if _she_ was the one in the wrong.

Fine, if they wouldn’t give her sweets, she would just go out and buy more herself.  

She pivoted on her heels and set a brisk pace back towards the control room. Only to be stopped quiet rudely by the kitchen door she could swear wasn’t closed before.

Her two friends were up on their feet and by her side in an instant.

“Are you ok Doctor?”

She touched her nose. It was fine. Just her dignity that was hurt then.

“I’m fine.” She offered.

“Are you though?” Yaz prodded. “Our resolution isn’t the easiest, but you were doing fine until today!”

“Resolution?” She was utterly confused right now.

As were her companions, judging by the look they both shared.

“She did faint..” Graham offered, with a shrug towards Yaz.  

“I most certainly did not!” She was the Doctor. She did not faint. Maybe sometimes performed a strategic withdrawal into unconsciousness, but fainting? Out of the question!

“Don’t you remember New Year’s eve on Abydos?” Yaz asked.

A fun night in a bar that celebrated New Year’s Eve every night. Not a gimmick, mind you. Abydos was a tiny planet, that made a complete revolution around its sun each day. Made it a real tourist hotspot for partiers.  

And the giant Death Eye Turtle Army unfortunately.

She gave Graham whose champagne glass had been the first victim of the night (courtesy of a sniper shot)  an apologetic look.

“It’s ok, Doc. You’ve apologized enough. You couldn’t know they’d crash the party that night.”

The Tardis had been parked too far away and they literally had to run for their lives for miles, with the D.E.T.A.-goons behind them.

“We were all knackered that night, so when we were safe again, we promised each other we’d all work on our physical fitness.” Yaz explained.

“She means, me and Ryan, actually. Our PC Khan here has always been as fit as a fiddle.”

With a fond glare towards Graham, Yaz continued: “Seeing it was New Year on Abydos, we made it our New Year’s resolution. More exercise and better food.”  

“I don’t remember.” The Doctor was forced to admit. She vaguely recalled getting hit in the stomach by some debris, reaching the Tardis and waking up the next day sprawled over their new purple couch. Probably her ectospleen acting up again. She loved this body, she really did. But the ectospleen? Definitely a flaw.

 “So you did faint.” Graham concluded. The Doctor pouted, but didn’t object again.

“You also agreed with us. You said and I quote ‘Ok, no more fish fingers and custard.’” Yaz argued.

“I don’t remember.” More pouting and a nose scrunch when she realised how her previous favourite food would taste. _Ew_ , what had been her younger self thinking? Fish fingers and custard? _Blergh._

“We’re sorry, Doctor. We thought we were on the same page.” Graham spoke.

“Yes, you even eat that awful oat meal without complaining!” Yaz added.

“Hey!” Graham was not amused.

“It tastes like glue.” The Doctor added quietly.

“It does not!” Graham insisted.

“Yeah, it kinda does.” Yaz agreed.

“Fine, you make brekkie tomorrow then.” Graham huffed, arms crossing over his chest.  

“Sure. Pancakes?” Yaz offered with a large smile.

 _Wait, what?_ Weren’t they doing the healthy thing now?

Yaz seemed to read her mind. Or her face. This face was easily read, if she was to believe Yaz. Another flaw? It did come in handy, now and again.

 “Tomorrow is cheat day.” The younger woman explained. Her two eyebrows went up and down suggestively. Her own eyebrows rose a little bit higher in response. She didn’t understand what any of this had to do with pancakes. Which sounded awesome, by the way.

“Cheat day?”

“We watch our diet all week and then the next day we can eat whatever we want.”

Oh brilliant! She liked that idea a lot. Well, she would like cheat day each day. She was living in a darn time machine, wasn’t she. Why shouldn’t she choose with day it was herself?

Right. The Tardis. And her blue box usually sided with the companions when food was involved. The Doctor had learned that the hard way the first time Donna had been on a diet. Rory’s stay on board had been even worse. The refrigerator had been full with green vegetables and all kinds of other super foods. What in Rassilon’s name was so super about kale?  

Still. She could work with a cheat day.

“Ice cream planet tomorrow?” She suggested hopefully, already planning on how to create her own secret stash of sugar.

Both companions agreed eagerly, but a low humming made itself known. The Tardis.

“I promise I’ll fix the hoover shields first!” She addressed her. “And I’ll park near Waffle plateau. You’ll stay high and dry, I promise!”

 Judging by the hungry looks in her friends’ eyes, they looked forward to the trip as well.

_Sweet!_

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will find Ryan's voice. I like him, I really do. But I can't write him. :(


End file.
